Ancient Enma
is a Rank S Fire-attribute Kami Yo-kai from the Enma tribe and was the previous ruler of the Yo-kai World. In [[Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble|''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble]], he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. Biology King Enma is a huge, bulky humanoid Yo-kai with pinkish skin blemished with age, with white mustache and beard, a set of thick brows, and golden eyes. He wears a royal traditional attire red in color with the end of the sleeves maroon in color, and attired with maroon-colored shoulder pads finely crafted with gold pieces, which are connected at the chest by a golden ornament, as well of a dark blue pad sported on the waist and crafted with gold, fastened with a maroon sash. He wore a modified gold and dull blue longhand crown, sporting the kanji for the word king. King Enma has the power to judge the souls of the dead, sending to them either heaven or hell. He is also shown to have the ability to banish or seal Yo-kai in other ways, like within objects. Long ago, King Enma sought to unite the worlds of humans and Yo-kai, a world-view that inspires many Yo-kai to this day, especially in Springdale. Among them are the Oni that served as the Yo-kai World's Gatekeepers, who swore their loyalty to him even after his death. Many years before the events of the series, King Enma sealed away the twin Yo-kai Noruka and Soruka within a special book, as their constant fighting had started to have negative effects on the worlds. 555 years before the events of Yo-kai Watch 3, King Enma banished a Yo-kai known as the Godfather into space for his crimes. King Enma had many daughters, but for the longest time he failed to produce a male heir, who would be needed to inherit the power of Enma from him. It came to pass that his grandson was born before he had a son of his own, and therefore, his grandson was the one to inherit his power instead. Eventually a son did end up being born to King Enma, but it seems that because his grandson had already inherited the power, his actual son's power remained dormant. At some point in his lifetime, witnessing the constant wars and conflicts among humans, and how it influenced the Yo-kai, King Enma decided he would have to change his approach to human and Yo-kai relations. He planned to seperate the two worlds, in order to keep the negative influence they had on one another to a minimum. Ultimately, he died before he could put this plan into motions, but made his intentions known to his loyal servant Nurarihyon. Many Yo-kai never learned of the late King Enma's change of mind. After his death, his grandson became his successor to the throne. Profile Yo-kai Watch While King Enma does not physically appear in the game, his death is important to its plot. He is first mentioned when Whisper wonders how so many bad Yo-kai can enter the human world, since they're supposed to get King Enma's permission, and Venoct explains that King Enma has already passed away. It was his death that enabled McKraken to take over with his political party and name himself Chairman. Venoct also reveals that Lucas is in fact, the son of the late King Enma, and thus a source of hope for all Yo-kai that suffer under McKraken's regime. Yo-kai Watch 2 While King Enma does not physically appear in the game, he plays a minor role in its plot. It was an argument between Arachnus and Toadal Dude over whether cream- or custard-filled donuts would make for an adequate gift to the Yo-kai king that ended up causing the split into and warring between Fleshy and Bony Yo-kai. Yo-kai Watch Busters While King Enma does not physically appear in the game, he plays a minor role in its plot. Just like in Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!, King Enma is said to be the one whose worldviews inspired Nurarihyon to try and cut all ties the Yo-kai World has with the human world. Yo-kai Sangokushi While King Enma does not physically appear in the game, he plays a minor role in its plot. It was King Enma who created the book that the game takes place in, and he was the one who sealed the game's main antagonists, Noruka and Soruka, within it. Yo-kai Watch 3 During the request "Enma Note Part 2", Lord Enma has to face the power of King Enma, his grandfather and predecessor, to prove that he is worthy of using the Enma Blade. King Enma can be encountered and befriended in the Busters T Mode, inside the dungeon. Game data Stats Movelist |50-150|unknown|Single enemy}} |70|Fire|Single}} ||unknown|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is engulfed by the king's power, raising ATK up.}} |190|unknown|two columns|Unleashes a descending cruel fist that sends all sinners to hell.}} ||unknown||Finishes off enemies on the verge of defeat.}} Etymology "Sendai Enma Daiō" translates to "Previous Great King Enma", or "Great King Enma of the Previous Generation." Origin King Enma is based on , who is a deity of Hindu origin introduced into Japan by Buddhist monks, with the Buddhist version has Yama being is a dharmapala (wrathful god) said to judge the dead and preside over the Narakas ("Hells" or "Purgatories") and the cycle of saṃsāra. Trivia *While King Enma didn't make a true debut until Yo-kai Watch 3, he has played some role in every other game that came before it. *King Enma has also appeared in the collectable Yo-kai Watch Seal Collection series. *When saying his name in the Yo-kai Medallium, he simply refers to himself as instead of . Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Enma Tribe Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Kami Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai